


Six by Six

by JustJenn



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, The kids go missing, missing time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJenn/pseuds/JustJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six children went to the funfair and went missing. How did their families react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six by Six

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago in a post far far away, I promised sealgirl and rscribbles I would write a D&D fic. Here it is.  
> First posted at my lj and ff.net  
> Thanks to ChrisC for beta reading.  
> Feedback is loved.

Six children go to the funfair.

"Derek, where are Sheila and Bobby?" Ellen Peterson demanded looking at the clock. The sun had set almost two hours ago.

"They went to the funfair with Hank remember?" Derek replied looking away from the television. "They probably decided to stay at the fair until closing time."

"Well, I wished they had phoned to let me know," Ellen said in a annoyed voice. 

"You know how kids are Ellen, they forgot to phone us," Derek replied in an off hand voice. "Don't worry, they're probably having a great time."

Six sets of upset parents.

"Diana, time to wake up! You've got to be at the gym in forty minutes," Janelle knocked on the door before going into her daughter's room. Janelle blinked and a sense of dread swept over her when she saw Diana bed. It was empty.

"Damned it Isabelle! Where the hell is Eric? He knows we have brunch at the country club every Sunday morning," Eric Montgomery Senior demanded, glaring at his wife.

"Well he's not in his room, so he probably went to the club without us," Isabelle snapped back at her husband.

"When we get home, I'm going to have a long chat with my son." Eric Montgomery Senior said in an ominous voice.

"I don't know where Presto is Bill. You were suppose to pick him up from the fair last night, not me," Mary snapped into the phone. "He probably slept over at a friend's house. I don't know, try the Montgomery's."

"Tom, I just got off the phone with the Petersons. Sheila and Bobby never came home last night and Hank's car isn't in the driveway," Cindy said in a shaking voice. "Where are they?"

Six missing children posters.

Statements were taken, and the fair was closed downand the police search the fair grounds. Hank's car is impounded and taken away. A lot of people remembering seeing the missing children but no one remembers them leaving.

The parents made a tearful appeal to the general public, begging their children to come home. Eric Montgomery Senior offers a one hundred thousand dollar reward for the safe return of his son.

Six weeks go by and the missing children are relegated to the back pages of the newspapers. The television and radio stations stop running stories on the missing children. After all, it's old news.

And time goes by.

Six months later, the police officers investigating the case are reassigned to other cases. Eric Montgomery Senior changes the words on his son's poster: return of his son's remains. A girl tries to tell her parents that she saw the missing children in a magical realm and is accused of making up stories to get attention. The missing children posters are eventually covered up and people slowly start to forget.

Six years ago by and the world has changed. Diana's mother remarried and tries not to think about her missing daughter has she tucks her son into bed every night. Eric's disappearance was the last straw for his parents marriage. Presto's mother crawled into a bottle and never came out. Hank's parents moved away and tried to started life over in another state. Sheila and Bobby's parents still put up missing children posters and try not to lose hope that their children will come home someday.

Six more years go by and all hope has faded away. Few people remember the missing children and if their names are brought up in conversation, it's always in a hushed voice as if it's a taboo subject.

Six children can't stop smiling has they walk through a portal that will finally take them home. They can't wait to tell their parents about their adventures. After all, it's only been six hours.


End file.
